


A Song of Fate

by MinteaOwO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda?, M/M, On somewhat of a hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate AU, Platonic hinami for the win!, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, also ultimate wingwoman chiaki, everyone still has a variation of their talent, just let these sweet boys be, kind of?, ko is a siren and everyone else is a pirate, lots of fluff, mukuro and junko are not sisters, pretty much all of the sdr2 gang is here, siren au, still very close though, welp now for the scary looking tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinteaOwO/pseuds/MinteaOwO
Summary: Komaeda, an orphaned siren, longs for something interesting to finally break his cycle of good and bad luck. Hinata, a pirate, hopes to finally prove that he is just as talented and useful as those around him are. Perhaps when luck and hope meet, fate truly is born...(or that one where ko is a lucky siren and where everyone else is a pirate~)*previously titled "A Siren's Song*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So while this isn't my first fic I've ever written, it is the first one I've ever posted to ao3. Hopefully it isn't to bad or anything... Anyways, yeah this indeed a fic that literally no one asked for, and yet here it is. 
> 
> I hope to be able to update at least once a week, but not on any specific date since I know I probably won't stick to it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!~
> 
> ((EDIT: Nothing really major changed, but I did go back do some minor editing and altered a small section))

_Everything is fine. Everything will be fine. Everything was fine._

_Tears streamed down his pale face, glistening in the moon’s light. He should have expected this, should have seen this coming. Anything that he loved was always taken away too soon. It was just his luck right?_

_He rested his head on his arms, his tail draped off in the water. The boy bit his lip to keep from opening his eyes. Still he knew what was there. He could smell it after all. That familiar, sickeningly metallic scent that always seemed to cling to him. They were gone. And it was his fault. No wonder no one wanted him around. He was a danger to them all, and any faith that they had in him would be shattered the second they found him surrounded by blood, and the corpses of his parents._

_But what if he went away...._

_The boy lifted his head a little at the thought. What if he went away on his own? It’s not like it would make much a difference. He was sure that they would make him go anyway, that or...._

_He shook his head ridding his mind of that bitter thought. Just one more reason to leave as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath, the boy looked up at the moon taking in the beautiful light before pushing himself back into the blood filled water._

_He held back a gag as he quickly went about collecting his parents’ bodies. He would feel even worse if he were to leave without giving them a proper goodbye, especially after all the trouble he had caused them. Luckily there just so happened to be a huge clump of seaweed floating by. A sad smile split his face as he put together the irony of the situation. It was just his luck after all…_

_By the time he had wrapped them up and hidden them beneath the sand, the sun’s rosy fingers were already reaching up and above the horizon. It wouldn’t be long before they sent someone to retrieve him. Looking down at the wrapped figures, the boy smiled a salty tear mingling with the water surrounding him. A webbed hand grasped at the amulet around his neck. Memories of his mother and father smiling down at him flooded his mind. He shook his head once more, wiping the tears out of his pale green eyes. No, there was no reason to be sad. This was how things had to be._

_Trash like me should never be near a hope such as theirs._

_Trash like me can only destroy._

_Trash like me deserves to be alone._

_Nothing is fine. Nothing will be fine. Nothing was fine._

 

* * *

 

 

The wind whipped at his long white tresses, pale eyes glistening in the bright sunlight. The pale skinned siren smiled allowing the rays to warm his skin and scales. It wouldn’t be long until he would have to slip back into the water, or he would risk getting burned up pretty badly. Hmm… but perhaps his luck would keep that from happening? The siren waved off the fact that he had tested this theory countless times in the past only to have to sit under the waves for days until his skin healed. Perhaps this time would be different?

The siren known as Komaeda Nagito had been living in this small tropical cove on his own for the past 11 years. He was now 17, and well truth be told, he couldn’t be more done with life than he was right then and there. Not that he wished to die or anything like that. He was too much of a coward to go through with anything so drastic. No, Komaeda merely wished for a bit of excitement to enter his life. Sure the cycle of luck he found himself stuck in would occasionally through things, both good and bad, his way. But after 11 years, even that was becoming rather boring as well.

He let out an exasperated groan as he flipped over onto his stomach, now allowing the sun’s rays to stretch out over his back.

A couple of weeks ago, there had been a ship that sailed close to his little cove. He had been so excited to maybe finally get to eat something other than the small fish and crabs that still seemed to swarm the shores. Much to his disappointment when he had been about to lure whoever was on board into the water to hunt, Komaeda had made eye contact with a young boy. Seeing the surprise in his eyes, it triggered something within the white haired siren. Especially when he heard him call for his parents to come and see what he had found. Of course they didn’t see the siren as he had ducked down on the water before they had arrived, but still…

Now with that memory fresh in his mind, Komaeda laughed bitterly to himself. The fact that he had felt anything as he watched the family sail away had basically doomed them already. (As if to attest to this, two days later Komaeda had stumbled upon a sunken boat that suspiciously looked like the same the boat from the other night.)

He closed his eyes as his lips pressed together into a tight frown. What if he had killed them? Well in a more direct way than he had. He pondered it briefly, the family would have spent their last moments peacefully being lulled in by his voice, and then-

Komaeda allowed the thought to trail off after that. No, it wouldn't have worked that way anyhow. The child, that boy, would have been forced to watch his parents being torn apart simply because of a song he couldn't hear. Children (fortunately) were unable to hear a siren's melody at all. Komaeda believed this was due in part to the fact that children have never felt the kind of love that siren's magic feeds off of. Still it wasn't somethings most sirens thought too hard about, the topic of eating children being a rather taboo subject. An unspoken rule of sorts amongst the siren people.

The rest of the day had passed by with, surprise surprise, little to nothing occurring. Now as the sun was beginning to set, Komaeda propped himself in a small nook towards the back of the cove. Thankfully the past fairly uneventful 11 years alone here gave him all sorts of time to explore and discover all kinds of hidden little areas. Like where the perfect rock to sun yourself at a particular time of the day would be. Or where the best place to find crabs were. What 'exciting' fun he had.

As was his routine, Komaeda ate his dinner, a mix of fish and a coconut that fell within reach of the shore, and watched as the last bit warmth from the sun sparkled across his green scales. He hated them. Hated how they sparkled and shimmered like emeralds. Which was part of the reason why he did this every single day. He had always been told how pretty they were, but in his eyes he wished they could be something ugly. That way he wouldn't need to be reminded of them every single time he looked down. 

_Them..._

Instinctively, Komaeda clutched at the amulet around his neck. The green stone, familiar and calming, helped to ease his mind. He took one look at the food in front of him and pushed it away in disgust. He usually never felt like eating when he thought about  _them_. Which also just so happened to be every single day for the past 11 years...

_Is that really how long its been? It seems like it happened forever ago._

Komaeda was drawn once more out of his thoughts when he realized that he no longer felt any warmth on his scales, signalling that the sun had set. Swimming over to his resting spot beneath the current, the pale siren closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. He winced as he did. It seems as though his luck had once again failed to stop the effects of the sunburn. Good to know.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Well today was certainly going to be an_ exciting _that's for sure._ Komaeda thought bitterly as he grit his teeth in pain. For the next few days he was now confined to the underwater realm of the cove, unable to actually even do too much swimming due to the searing heat coursing down his front. Thankfully he hadn't spent too long 'tanning' his back so it was at least safe to lay down. It would actually be kind of funny if the pain weren't so persistent. The fact that, he, a siren who spent his time exclusively outside, could burn so easily. And even better, couldn't tan to save his life. Sure his skin darkened a little bit from when he spent more of his time in the northern seas, but he wasn't exactly what most would consider "tan".

His parents had always told him that this was because was something called an albino. Komaeda still wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but knowing it came from his parents meant it wasn't anything bad. He often spent his days like this, pondering stupid and inconsequential things to pass the time away. Just the other day for example, he spent an entire day watching a crab digging in the sand only to be picked up and eaten by a much larger sea bird. Possibly the very thing it had been trying to avoid. And he being the brilliant, and bored siren he was, sat there and wove a whole narrative about the inevitability of death and procrastination. 

The white haired teen breathed out a sigh, watching the little bubbles float out of not only his mouth but the gill slits from his neck. A small smile formed as he blew out some more air, this time only from his gills. Perhaps he had found a way to entertain himself after all.

The draw was drawing once more to a close. And Komaeda's front had already shone signs of improvement from earlier that day. His sunburn had improved enough that it actually allowed him to swim around a bit before watching the sun set. Once more he failed to finish the meal that he had gathered, and went off to bed. Now that he was all alone with his thoughts, and with no need to keep himself entertained, Komaeda found his mind wandering. He thought about his parents of course. But then that moved on to the subject that he had been hoping to avoid since yesterday. 

The wish for something, anything, no matter how selfish it seemed to happen. As Komaeda stared up into the night sky, hand once more clasped tightly around the gemstone, he briefly catches a glimpse of a bright flash of light.

A shooting star perhaps? Well of course such a thing would whisk by as he was wishing for something so selfish. But unlike his luck, Komaeda knew better then to put his faith into that streaking white light.

 _'Its failed you countless times before, so why would this time be any different"_ rang in his mind.

With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed the all too familiar sounds of the waves crashing above lull him to sleep.

 

_Good luck and bad luck. An endless, inescapable cycle that has ruled over his life since the day he was born. And yet he still longed for that sense of adventure that this cycle couldn't bring him. That sense of freedom, something that a piece of garbage like himself could never attain. So perhaps it was truly best to only continue to dream for something bigger than what he had at the moment._

_Maybe..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully as the story grows longer, the chapters will as well~ Thank you so much for reading, and if there are any mistakes please let me know. I don't have a beta, so there might (definitely) be some issues in there.
> 
> Also the stone that Komaeda has in the amulet is an Aventurine, which is a light green Taurus birthstone that also deals with luck. So I felt that out of all of the April gemstones, this one fit the best. It also has emotional healing properties, which will probably be helpful for later on in this fic ;) 
> 
> (next time we will be switching to Hinata's point of view, so yay because I'll be able to write some actual dialouge!)
> 
> please feel free to ask me any questions here --> http://minteaowo.tumblr.com/ ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, bookmarked, and left kudos on the last chapter! It really made my day! ~
> 
> Also Hinata is in this chapter, I just couldn't help writing in a little bit more for Komaeda first ^^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (This is being posted from my phone so if there're any mistakes I'll probably get them fixed in a bit)

_So bored..._  Komaeda thought. Then again what else was new...

Komaeda let a out a huff of air as he rolled over on his rock. Today he was trying to not get painfully sunburned by employing a new method he thought up. He hoped that by flipping over more regularly, he could continue to be out on his rock for as long as normal and not get scorched. So far be believed that it was working out quite well.

Komaeda let out a content sigh, settling his head into his arms as he was now laying on his front. It stung a little bit, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He hummed as a few seabirds flew over head, shrieking at one another. It was around this time of year that multitudes of birds would flock to the island, probably to mate or something like that, Komaeda thought. As his pale gaze caught sight of one of the black and white birds did he begin to ponder what it would be like to be one of them. It wasn't anything new, as he would often come up with these kinds of scenarios in his mind, spending hours going through them all. However this time just felt different. It wasn't the he wanted to be a bird simply because he found the idea to be entertaining enough for a story. Rather, it was because he... he envied it.

Komaeda blinked, gaze broken as the bird took off, meeting up with another bird soaring overhead. The freedom that they had. Nothing confining them to a the cove. They came and went as they pleased, them along with others. Perhaps they were friends, or family, or even mates. And yet here he was observing them, trying to find enjoyment in their happiness. Like the garbage he was...

Suddenly not really in the mood for sunbathing anymore, Komaeda pushes himself back into the water. He allows his body to just float to the bottom, settling down on the grainy sand below. The siren continued to stare out at the sky, though his vision past the water was a little foggy.

He begins to hum again. Below the surface the sound was next to impossible to hear, but Komaeda didn't really mind. In fact he much preferred if nothing else could hear him.

Slowly the humming began to grow into a soft melody, and then to a full song. Komaeda smiled as he sang, a pleasant feeling wrapping around him. The song was nothing but a bunch of nonsense lyrics, and yet it always helped to bring him back into focus. It had been a song that his parents had helped him discover when he was younger. They had told him that while sirens usually used their songs to attract prey, some songs were considered special to the sirens alone. Specifically when finding their soulmate.

The sirens had very rigid traditions, and the notion that every siren had both a soulmate and a special song for finding them had at first confused him. Why was something as silly as a song find someone who could put up with me anyway?

Apparently it had something to do with fate, which sirens practically lived their lives around. Perhaps that's the reason why this "soulmate song" is actually called a song of Fate? Komaeda had now idea considering he hasn't even seen another siren since the day he left his small tribe.

Calmed by the soft and gentle melody, the siren's pale eyes began to close. Soon he was resting peacefully, sprawled out of the floor of the cove, a small smile pressed onto his lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His chest hurt from running, and yet he only clutched the package closer to his chest. The brunette could hear shouts from behind him signally that he had been found out. _'Well isn't that just fan- fucking- tastic!'_ He thought bitterly. Now he not only have to navigate through this maze of a city, but also lose the assholes on his trail. Maybe the fact that the city's a literal maze could help? He skidded to a halt, eyes flickering between the two paths before him. He racked his brain trying to remember which path led back to the dock, all the while he could hear them gaining on him.

Taking a deep breath, he rocketed down the street in the right. As he continued to run, he soon could no longer hear the sound of people chasing him. At first he was ecstatic, that he had finally managed to shake them off. But then he slowly began to realize that perhaps they hadn't given up the chase so much as they were continuing to the docks. He stopped and took a brief moment to catch his breath and devise a new plan. Perhaps he could head down the other street and he'd be fine? He kind of doubted it, as his luck with these kinds of things has always been terrible. But seeing as that was probably the only way to get to the docks in this part of the city meant he really had no choice. Once his breathing had settled out and his sides no longer hurt, the brunette turned around and set off once more.

As soon he reached the corner, he spotted one the goons that had been chasing him. _'Shit.'_ He thought ducking back into the alleyway. Ok, ok just don't panic alright? He took a deep breath before analyzing the situation. If the guy he's trying to avoid is on the other side of the street, I'd just have to stay in this side and change up my appearance a bit. He immediately ran a hand through his short and spiky hair. The hair was the major obstacle here as it was obviously very noticeable. Luckily, he actually had something that might help with that. Smiling to himself, he undid the sash from around his waist. He the began to tie the olive green cloth around his head, tucking most of the short locks of hair underneath of it. He then shoved the package up his shirt and under his arm on the side facing away from the goon.

He didn't have a mirror so he couldn't see how absolutely ridiculous he looked. He also couldn't see how absolutely obvious he looked either. Well he didn't know up until the moment when he felt himself being grabbed and pushed into a side alley by said big goon. Who apparently wasn't as stupid as he looked. Good to know.

"Hand over the fucking package boy. I won't ask you again!"

The brunette tried to put on a brave face, even though inside he was shaking like a leaf in autumn. He guessed some of this fear has leaked out onto his face, as the other man towering over him laughed.

"Aww what's the matter? Scared are we? Well perhaps you'll think twice before going off and stealing something from someone, hmm?"

The other man reached down to pry the package from his hands when all of a sudden he stopped dead. The brunette looked up at his face, a little confused. The other's mouth was twisted into a grimace of pain, a silent scream escaping him. Suddenly he was released as the other toppled to the ground. Blood was already beginning to seep through the other man's shirt. The brunette's eyes went wide as he looked up, prepared to run if need be. However, his racing heartbeat was soon eased, and he let out a sigh of relief instead.

"Oh my lord, thank god it you Pekoyama."

The silver haired girl straightened herself up, sliding sliding the small, and probably poisoned tipped, dagger back into a sheath on her side. She glanced his way, red eyes looking him over. The brunette expected her to ask about the package since saying "you're welcome" or asking why he was late was definitely off the table. However once she had finished her silent inspection, her strong and even gaze met his.

"Hinata, why are you dressed so ridiculously."

He let out and exasperated breath, rolling his eyes as well. It was more of a statement then a question. It was also apparently a rhetorical question as Pekoyama turned around and began making her way back towards the docks. Not wanting get left behind or god forbid lost, he ran to catch up with her already retying his sash around his waist again.

Hinata Hajime was his name, and he has been a pirate for little over a year and a half. It hadn't originally been the career he had wished to pursue, but when your merchant ship's been boarded and you have to make a decision at gun point, it's not a bad option.

The crew wasn't terrible either once you got to know most of them. Some still were regardless of how much you tried talking with them. Now speaking of the crew, it only seems fair to also mention the captain. She could be cruel and ruthless, but never with her own crew. She was firm and stoic most of the time, but truly did care about all of our safety. Ikusaba Mukuro, a name to fear, the fearless captain of the vessel known as the _Fenrir_.

Alongside Ikusaba stood her somewhat mental partner in crime, Enoshima Junko. The two have apparently known each other since they were very little. Which would definitely help to explain their insane sister like relationship.

The pair had now finally arrived back at the ship, the sun now just beginning to dip below the horizon.

"Hey, welcome back! We all thought you had died or something!"

Hinata groaned and for yet another time that day, rolled his eyes. When he looks over at Pekoyama, he actually manages to catch a glimpse of a smile. _'Great, just great!'_

As soon as they were up the gangplank, the owner of the voice mocking him ran over. His pink hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, a huge pointed grin on his face. As soon as he reached them, he swung an arm around Hinata's shoulders. He attempted to do this same to Pekoyama, but she skillfully dodged and stalked off. Probably to find Kuzuryuu. Hinata's attention was pulled back to the pink haired boy. "So where were you off to huh? Honestly I think some of the others were starting to bets as to whether you were coming back at all or not."

After saying that, he quickly waved his hand as if to distract Hinata from what was just said. "But of course I would never, ever do something like that to you! Now Chiaki on the other hand..."

Hinata managed to slip out from under his grasp, now staring him down with an eyebrow slightly raised. He smiled a little to show that he meant no ill will by the action. "Oh is that so Souda?"

The other, Souda Kazuichi, began to play with his hair like he always did while nervous. Hinata only increases the intensity of his gaze. "...I might have... But I was totally rooting for you man!"

"No he wasn't, and you also also owe me 20 pieces of gold Souda."

Both males spun around at the sound of the slow and soft voice. In front of them stood a small girl, short, dusty pink hair framing her face. Nanami Chiaki, was he name, and was undoubtedly the person that Hinata could say he trusted his life with. Not that he thought badly of most of the crew members, it's just that Chiaki didn't have a malicious bone in her body. In fact it was a little surprising to find aboard such a ruthless vessel such as the 'Fenrir'. Still, her presence was respected due to the gentle and kind air about her.

However in matters of the financial kind she was rather ruthless in her own way. You see, aboard the 'Fenrir', all of the upper ranking members of the crew demonstrated an incredible amount of talent in a specific field. Pekoyama for example was known as the Ultimate Swordswoman due to he prowess with the blade. Souda was known as the Ultimate Mechanic, a word he came up with, since he's very skilled at fixing things around the ship. And Chiaki was known as the Ultimate Gamer, a fact the Himata found out hard way and minus 78 pieces of gold later. Aside from the captain and co-captain, there were about 13 others with talents of varying levels of usefulness.

So considering Chiaki's prowess in this area of gambling, both Hinata and Souda knew that the pink haired man messed up big time. With a sad sigh he reached into his side pouch and plopped the coins into Chiaki's awaiting hand. The girl smiled sweetly up at him before pocketing the money. "Thank you."

"Yeah no problem."

Souda mumbled as he stalked off, still nervously playing with his hair. Hinata snorted and shook his head once he was out of ear shot. He honestly had no idea how he still had such long hair after playing with it constantly. "So how many are going to be collecting from him today?"

Hinata asked now turned to face the other girl. Chiaki smiled. "Only me."

She stated simply. Hinata's eyebrows raised at that. "Really? No one else bet that I would come back alive? Seriously?"

At this Chiaki laughed lightly. Some how she managed to keep it coming off as condescending. "No I mean that no one else is collecting because no one else bet. I was the only one."

Oooh... He thought mentally slapping himself. That made much more sense after all. Hinata was about to say something when a loud booming voice cut him off.

"Hinata Hajime! Why isn't your ass in front of Mukuro by now!? You and your little girlfriend can chat later, right now it's business!"

Hinata felt his cheeks flush a little in embarrassment. He cast a glance at Chiaki who thankfully just smiled back at him. "We can talk more later, if you want."

Hinata smiled and nodded before making his way up he stairs to the where the obnoxiously loud blonde was standing. Her arms were crossed, but she wore a smirk on her face. Hinata knew better then to ask what exactly she was smirking about, so he didn't. Though he did have a few ideas as to what it might be.

Wordlessly the woman, Enoshima, began to lead him into the captain's quarters. With a small sigh, Hinata pushed the door open and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I decided to not have Junko and Mukuro as sisters mostly for plot reasons later on, and all Mukuro is going to have a little bit more of a backbone when it comes to dealing with Junko~
> 
> I'd definitely like to tell you all more, but don't worry it'll be coming soon enough ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank everyone who left comments and kudos on the last chapter! Even if I didn't reply, still know that I really appreciate them a lot! 
> 
> Second I want to apologize for the inactivity for the past week. I was working on this chapter, I just couldn't really figure out how I wanted it to go for a while. But now I did, and I'm pretty happy with how it finally came out! ^^
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Posting from mobile so if there are any issues, please know I will be fixing them as soon as I can)

The first thing Hinata took note of as he entered the captain's quarters, was the lack of well, the captain herself. That was certainly strange, especially seeing how Enoshima told him that she had wanted to see...

Hinata turned his head to see Enoshima slipping around him, and plopping herself down in Ikusaba's chair with a smug grin. The way she looked up at him, her hands crossed under her chin, reminded Hinata of a cat that's just cornered its prey. Oh boy, this is exactly the way he wanted to unwind after almost dying early.

An oppressive silence hung in the air, filling the room up until it was almost unbearable. Still Enoshima seemed content to merely sit there and watch him squirm under her gaze. If that's how she wanted it to be, well then Hinata didn't plan to give her such satisfaction. So as much as his brain was screaming at him to hurry out of the lion's den while he still could, he remained standing there.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed that this tactic proved to have the opposite effect on Enoshima, as she suddenly began to laugh. It wasn't a pleasant laugh either. No it it was full on manic laughter. Hinata could already feel himself beginning to crack as she continued her hysteric laughter, gradually edging towards just caving and just giving her the reaction she wanted. With a frustrated breath he threw his hands in the air.

"So what the fuck did you want from me!?"

In his frustration, he completely forgot about the package tucked under his, and jumped in surprise is it fell to the ground with a thud. Enoshima immediately stopped her laughing fit. Her ice blue eyes locked onto the package, which Hinata hadn't dared to pick up. He thought that maybe if he ignored its existence long enough, whatever was inside wouldn't be as destroyed as it obviously was. However, Enoshima merely grinned back at him, now returning to her original stance.

"No need to be so rude Hinata.~" She practically purred out, only strengthening Hinata's original comparison of her. "I only wanted to take care of business with you, that's all!"

Business? What business did Enoshima think he had with her? He bent down to pick the package off the ground, breathing out an uncomfortable breath. He hoped that her carefree tone indicated that she was aware of the contents, and that its wasn't anything too breakable.

"Well not with me per say, but seeing as Mukuro is out doing whatever someone like her does." She got up from the chair, opting instead to sit on the desk. "She left me in charge."

Ok well that wasn't very surprising. In fact that's kind of what Hinata's brain had first jumped to once he saw Ikusaba was no where to be found. She often went off to run her own little secret errands, some he doubted even Enoshima knew the nature of. Still he had never before had to take care of 'business' with anyone other than the captain herself. Even if it said 'business' consisted of merely handing over the contents, collecting his meager wages, and being on his merry way. This, however didn't seem as if it would be going quite as smoothly.

From her new position, Enoshima now had a few inches on him. And the way she continued to look at him made the brunette want nothing more than to be as far from her as possible. But again, that was just wishful thinking on his part.

"Ok, kind of figured that much." Hinata grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. Stiffly he walked over to her before setting the package down on the desk. He hadn't noticed until now how heavy whatever was in it was finally out of his grasp. Hinata moved back away from the desk, shoving his now free hands into his pockets.

He stood there for a beat, his heart racing in his chest. Hinata chanced a glance at her, only to find that she was still staring at him with that same snarky grin.

If her game was to try and make him feel as uncomfortable as humanly possible, well could some please tell her that she won already!?

Just as he felt like he was about to explode from her look, she finally started speaking again.

"You know Hinata, there's something that I've always wondered about you. Something I could never quite understand, no matter how hard I tried. Do you have any idea as to what I'm talking about?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at her. Junko Enoshima, often referred to as the 'Ultimate Tactician' was confused about something dealing with him? Frankly that was a little hard for Hinata to believe so easily.

"You're kidding. From the way you harass me I had always assumed you had secretly been stalking me my whole damn life."

"That's only because you're laughably easy to read! Hell if bet even Souda would be able to pick up on what you're thinking!" Her eyes practically lit up as she spoke.

"N-no! I'm not always that easy, I mean I can hold my own in cards against some of them." He could feel the heat rush to his face.

"Aww! You just keep talking yourself that then.~" The utter pleasure she must get from tormenting him like this is unimaginable. But suddenly her face darkened. "That's probably why it's been bugging me for so long." She raised her head again, gazes locking. "Why haven't you left yet?"

Hinata stood there dumbfounded for a moment. If Enoshima's sudden change in attitude hadn't told him anything, the nature of the question sure did. He could feel his own expression hardening.

"You of all people should know why." His voice and expression devoid of any of the embarrassment he had just been feeling.

"Hmm... Well I know 'physically' why," she said as she gestured his way. "But mentally or emotionally, I'm at a loss."

It dawned on Hinata for a moment that this was perhaps the first time he had ever heard the other voice her uncertainty regarding anything. He always just assumed that she knew everything, and found her even more unbearable to be near because of it. But now, even though it wasn't a very pleasant topic for him to discuss, she was showing some of her vulnerability...

Still this wasn't really something that he wished to keep discussing, especially with 'her'. Unconsciously, he rubbed at 'that' spot on his chest.

"Like I said. You should know why."

He had every intention of turning around and leaving on that, but unfortunately Enoshima seemed to have other plans. She shot forward and grabbed him by his wrist, twisting it slightly. Hinata drew in a breath at the sharp pain.

"Hinata, I'm not finished with you yet." The grim tone combined with her overall closeness sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. What did she want from him!?

"O-ok. Then want else do you-"

"What do you know about sirens?"

What... What.... JUST WHAT!? Was that really what she felt was worth almost breaking his wrist for? To ask him about something as stupid as this? Are you kidding!? Somehow he managed to keep all of this to himself, only letting out an irritated breath.

"I know that they don't exist."

After hearing this, Enoshima paused for a moment before releasing his arm. Hinata grabbed a hold of it, massaging some feeling back in. 'Damn why did have to have such a death grip?'

"Interesting..."

Hinata watched as she made her way back over to the desk, a well manicured finger sliding over the package. Her back was to him, and she seemed to be caught up in her own world at the moment. Of course he didn't make a move for the exit just yet, seeing as he had thought similarly a few minutes ago. He really didn't need her to break his arm for real... again...

So he waited there, for some indication he was dismissed. The room was once more filled with that uneasy air. And once again, Enoshima seemed too caught up in her own mind to notice.

"You know Hinata, I kind of expected you to think differently." She frowned. "I don't really like being proven wrong you know."

He stiffened upon her words, glad that he also decided to remain there as well. She stood there for a moment longer before turning to face him. Any trance of her former seriousness was gone, her condescending grin back in place.

"What, you waiting for me to do something to you? Don't you think Nanami getting jealous as it is, we wouldn't want her suspicions to be proven true!"

A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over him. Glad to have the 'old' Enoshima back..,

"W-what!? N-no Chiaki doesn't-"

"Oh don't worry, I never kiss and tell.~" she said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Hinata was pretty sure she said something else, but he was already halfway out the door. God would he kill to have Enoshima out of his life for good...

* * *

 

As he made his way back onto the main deck, Hinata took note of how barren the place seemed to be. Which made sense seeing as they would be in port for a few more days, most of the crew was probably off getting drunk or something along those lines. Personally Hinata couldn't be bothered with such things, and he smiled as he caught sight of Chiaki. It seemed she wasn't up to that kind of thing today either. 

He watched her for a moment, leaning up against the wooden guard rail her expression soft. As he approached her, he took note that she seemed to be absent minded lay shuffling a deck of cards in her hand. He also noticed that she seemed to be too caught up her own thoughts to see him coming closer. His smiled only widened as he got a terrific idea.

Slowly he approached her until he was about a foot or so away from her. Some how Chiaki still couldn't seem to realize that he was this close. Perfect.

Hinata opened his arms, preparing to startle her.

"Oh Hajime, that took you much longer than normal."

Hinata reeled back, hands locking at his side. He tried to appear as innocent as he could as Chiaki turned to face him. She wore a knowing smile, and all the while kept shuffling her cards.

"Y-yeah, um well first off it wasn't Captain Ikusaba that wanted to see me. It was Enoshima." Chiaki nodded her head.

"I thought it was weird for her to be back from her errand so soon..." Chiaki's words coming slow and soft. She now looked him directly in the eye. "What did she say?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment. 

"It wasn't, it wasn't anything major. Just you know, the basics?"  He scratched at the back of his head. "Like where were you, and what took you so long. That kind of stuff." 

The way Chiaki nodded caused him to internally wince. That was a lie he wanted to say. In fact not once did Enoshima ever ask about his run. 

For some reason though, Hinata's found himself lying more and more. Which is something he honestly hated doing, especially to someone like Chiaki. Still he had always reasoned that it was just something that came with being a pirate and all. 

He felt awful every time he's done it, and usually it had something to do with Enoshima. Hinata knew how much Chiaki hated him being bullied by her, since that's exactly what she was doing. And yet he didn't want to burden her or risk her getting involved. Hinata would much rather be the object of Enoshima's torment over Chiaki any day of the week.

"Well that's good. It's nice to know she's not picking on you as much." 

There it was again. That unwavering sympathy. Oh if only she knew how he continued to lie to her face about it... 

Hinata moved forward and settled beside on her, arms dangling off the railing. He let out a breath, just allowing the calm ocean breeze tug at him. He heard Chiaki hum as she continued to play with the cards. She almost never seemed to have them out of her grasp for very long. 

She seemed to take notice of him staring at the card deck, as Chiaki faced him with a grin. 

"Do you want to play a game with me Hajime?"

To which Hinata replied with a smile of his own. 

"Sure, and don't go easy on me ok."

"Don't worry, I never do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Hinata... 
> 
> Also how about that foreshadowing~ ;)
> 
> (I hope you like the pirate ship setting, because you'll be seeing a lot of it for the next few chapters. Yay ^^)

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to ask me any questions here --> http://minteaowo.tumblr.com/ ^w^


End file.
